


She Took Her Away

by musix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annie is forced from her crystallized state, Hanji takes it into her own hands to get answers. Unfortunately for her, some questions will remind them all of a darker memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Took Her Away

Hanji walked down the hallway with a brisk pace. They barely noticed the confused and startled looks of the countless new recruits they pushed aside to get to their destination.

Behind the squad leader stumbled Moblit, giving out apologetic looks and whispers to the people Hanji pushed or knocked over. Levi trailed a little farther behind, raising an eyebrow at Hanji's second in command attempt to play off Hanji's agitated mood as “just one of those days”.

Hanji took notice of the shocked faces and Moblit's actions. They thought maybe to walk like a normal human but a small voice inside their head reminded them of their mission. They felt a growl get stuck in their throat and pushed forward with even more determination.

The door flung open as they entered the dungeon. Two guards stood by the bars of the cell and flinched at the cold look in Hanji's eyes.

_"Get out."_

Moblit and Levi watched as the two guards nodded before walking out the door.

"You two," Hanji turned to the men who followed them here. "Leave."

"S-squad leader I don't think-"

_"Moblit!"_ Even Levi was surprised at their anger and decided this was for the best. He grabbed Moblit's shoulder and led him out of the room to wait outside the door.

Hanji waited for a couple of seconds after the heavy door shut. They sat down in a chair that stood across from the cell bars. They looked at the ground for a few seconds with their hands in their lap.

"So why did you choose now to come out?" The question went unanswered just as they expected. "You're quiet. You always have been according to Armin. But you have skills that would have been a great asset to humanity. So why?" Hanji looked up from the floor and stared into the ice blue eyes of the prisoner who sat on her bed inside the cell. The brunette stood from the chair suddenly and walked over to the bars, leaning against them casually.

The prisoner just stared at back, not blinking or looking away. "You're Squad Leader Hanji."

Hanji nodded. "I am. And you're Annie Leonhardt." They took note of the ever so slight flinch from the girl at the mention of her name. "Annie, do you know how long you've been in that crystal?"

"Two years. Two years you've been stuck in that cold crystal while the rest of us gave everything we had to protect humanity." Hanji laughed as if they had heard a joke no one else could hear. "I've watched so many people die. Good people who gave their lives to help us. People who can't come back. Does it give you pleasure to know that you only tore us down?"

Annie felt uneasy as the seemingly deranged soldier in front of her cell laughed at the thought of her killing their companions. "Why are you here?"

Hanji smiled, "I don't know honestly. Maybe I want answers. But judging by how you've acted so far I'm not going to get any. So maybe there's another reason. But I don't have the slightest clue of what it is. How funny our situation is."

Annie looked at her cell wall, "If you find humor in this situation then you're crazier than I thought."

"You don't like my humor? That's unfortunate, it really is. But years of hell tends to warp someone's humor. Interesting isn't it? How watching people you ate dinner with the night before get ripped in half and swallowed chuck by chunk as they scream for help that will never get to them in time can change who you are."

Hanji took note of how their words seemed to have visibly upset the girl. Annie placed her hand over her mouth as if to stop what little food she was given from coming back up.

"So the thought of eating humans like all the other titans isn't appealing? This would explain why you never ate anyone." Hanji looked down at the chains that ran along the floor keeping the prisoner from trying to escape. They grabbed the chains and yanked on them, causing the blonde girl to be thrown forward and land on the cold stone. Hanji looked unimpressed as they pulled the chains up, forcing the girl to stand. "There. Isn't it nice to use your legs after so long?"

"What do you want?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally the elder of the two dropped the chains from their hands.

"What was going through your head when you did it?" Hanji turned away, standing in the middle of the room and looking at the wall. "Your mission was to get Eren. But why did you-?" Hanji stopped the words from coming out and looked back at Annie. "The squad, the squad you killed. Do you know their names?"

Annie stayed silent for a few seconds, "No."

"In the forest. The squad you killed. You don't know?"

"No."

Hanji paced back and forth in front of the cell. "That squad was under the orders of Captain Levi. They were only doing their job and obeying orders. But you didn't give a damn. None of you titans do!"

Annie flinched at the sudden change in voice from calm to angry.

"How did it feel to kill one of the best squads at the time? Was it a challenge to you? Was it a game?" They lunged forward, grabbing the collar of Annie's shirt and pulling her into the bars. "Answer me!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"You can't fool me with that _bull shit!_ Everyone has a choice, _everyone!_ That squad _chose_ to protect Eren! They _chose_ to follow orders! And _you_ _chose_ to kill them! You chose to end their lives all because of your damned _mission!_ "

Annie couldn't speak and the pressure around her neck caused her to cough.

"You took away Petra. You took her away. She can't come back." Hanji's head dropped slightly.

"Is she so important to hold her above everyone else?"

"She was to me!" Hanji's yell must have alerted the two men outside. They let go of Annie when a pair of strong arms pulled them back.

Moblit held his squad leader while Levi undid the jumbled chains that prevented Annie from moving back to her bed.

"Get some sleep." He whispered to the blonde girl who only nodded.

"She took her away." Hanji's voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard them clearly.

Levi turned to his friend who hadn't even tried to fight against Moblit's hold. "Moblit, take Hanji to their room. Make sure they stay there. I want four guards in here rather than two."

"Yes sir."

The sound of glass hitting the floor lead Levi to Hanji's room. He knocked twice, hoping they wasn't doing what he thought they were doing. He opened the door slowly and sighed at the sight before him.

Hanji sat at their desk, several empty bottles on the desk and one dangling from their fingers. A broken bottle lay in the corner of the room along with several crumpled up papers. Hanji turned their head to the man when he walked in smiled.

"What did I do to attract Captain Levi to my room?"

"Got shit faced apparently."

"I don't get drunk that easily Captain. You should know that my now."

Levi only nodded, walking up to the desk and inspecting Hanji's work.

A pile of papers were pushed to the side, a smaller pile next to it with specific topics.

"Why are you looking at these?"

"It's never a bad idea to look over your notes."

"These aren't the notes you'd expect to see from someone who studies titans."

Hanji only scoffed, taking another drink from the bottle.

"Moblit is worried about you."

Hanji chuckled, "He always is. But he's a good man. Loyal and hard working. He's a bit skittish though."

"He's just looking after you."

Hanji stood up from their desk and walked over to the broken glass.

"We've put more guards around Annie."

"Oh?"

"We don't know what that crystal could have done to her. Or if she's strong enough to get out."

Hanji picked up a large piece of glass, inspecting its sharp edges. "Are you sure that's the only reason for the increase of security?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, looking back to the notes on the desk. Most of it was only readable to Hanji. He was sure Moblit would be able to read it as well since he'd had to deal with them and their frantic notes for years.

"Levi, you didn't answer me."

The soldier looked back at his friend and frowned. "We put extra security just in case you decide to lose your shit again like you did this morning."

"I thought so."

"What do these notes say?"

"They aren't notes exactly. They're profiles."

"You write about people?"

Hanji walked back over, glass still in hand and sat down. "I have a profile for almost everyone."

Levi scanned through them, halting when he saw a familiar set of names. "This is my squad. My new one."

"Aye. I had to add a new section to each of their old profiles adding in their position on your new squad."

"Is my previous squad in here?"

"What do you think?"

Levi paused, glancing at the tired soldier. "What happened between you and the girl?"

"Nothing."

"I know what I saw Hanji."

"I know."

"What happened?"

Hanji took a long drink from the bottle looking down at the glass in their hand. "I asked her why she did it. She didn't give me a straight answer, so I got angry."

"It's been two years and you haven't gotten over it?"

"Have you?" Hanji scoffed at his silence. "I didn't think so."

"Your personal feelings should not get involved with the work we do."

"I know."

"And violence is not the answer when we get frustrated Hanji."

"I know."

"Then why do I have to tell you? Why is it that you know what you can't do, and you do it anyway?" Levi snatched the bottle away from their hands when they tried to take another drink.

Hanji snorted, getting up from their chair. "Rude."

Levi sighed in defeat. "I'll talk to the Commander tonight, to try and get you a break from your work."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Not up for discussion. You need time off. It'll just be for a day so don't waste it. I'll send Moblit down here in the morning." And with that the door closed and Hanji was left alone in their room again.

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

Hanji barely registered the wooden noise, followed by the sound of footsteps. What they did register was the flood of sunlight that suddenly blinded them and caused the tired scientist to groan in irritation.

"Squad leader?"

"What?" Hanji opened one eye and covered their face with their arm.

"It's almost noon. Commander Erwin gave you permission to take the day off but I thought you might not want to sleep the day away in your dusty room." Moblit smiled at his squad leader who returned the smile but not as whole heartedly.

"Thank you Moblit. Are you going to be hanging out with me all day?"

He shook his head. "I have to keep your squad in check. But I'll stop by every now and then to see how you're doing." The man dropped a couple of papers on their desk. "There's a bit of paper work to fill out if you do get bored of relaxing."

"Thanks Moblit." The sarcasm made him laugh.

"Not a problem. Enjoy your day." He left quickly and Hanji half wished he'd stayed a bit longer to chat. But he had work to do and they wasn't about to distract the poor man on the one day he didn't have to make sure his squad leader stayed in one piece.

Throwing the blankets off, Hanji stood up and stretched. A dull headache pounded away but did little more than bug the soldier. They dressed quickly, still ready for action if the time came. The day was half over so there wasn't much to do but Hanji was determined to make the most of it. They left the room quickly, making their way down the hall. 

**-**

"I didn't know you had a thing for flowers." The sun was setting now. Hanji had spent most of their time checking up on Armin and his studies or watching Moblit drill their squad. But at the end of the day they found sitting under a tree looking down at a patch of flowers to be worth the time. Hanji looked up at the new voice and smiled, it was Levi.

"Flowers are nice. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you haven't managed to do something ridiculous."

"I'm just relaxing like you said."

"Good."

"You should go visit her."

"Hmm?"

Levi crossed his arms. "You should go visit her. I haven't seen you visit her in a while."

Hanji laughed. "I can't. There's four guards at her cell now with specific orders to knock me unconscious if I so much as look at her."

Levi shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Annie."

Hanji's eyes widened with realization. "Oh."

"Don't forget the flowers." And once again the soldier was left alone.

Hanji sighed heavily, leaning against the tree. They cast a glance at the flowers dancing in the ever so slight breeze and smiled. In one swift movement they had plucked several of them and stood up from their comfortable relaxing spot. Without a second thought they walked back towards the castle.

**-**

"Hey there. How have you been?" Hanji looked down at the ground in front of them and smiled. "I've been okay. We've managed to push the titans back for now and with soldiers like Mikasa and Levi doing what they do best we've barely suffered at all." They laughed quietly. "I swear, those two must be related or something, it wouldn't surprise me one bit. And Armin, Armin is one smart kid. You'd like him. Sometimes I think he'll be smarter than me. He's got the potential." Silence. Hanji got down on their knees and sighed. "Eren is still safe too. He's learned to control his shifting powers better. He's a tough kid too. He's even learned a few things from Levi that aren't related to fighting. The pair of them could clean three castles in one night if you gave them the opportunity."

The moon was rising into the dark sky and Hanji tore their gaze away from the ground to look up at it.

"It's a full moon. I always like nights like these. Do you? I hope so." Hanji looked back at the flowers in their hand and took a deep breath. "She came out of her crystal today. The Female Titan. I was excited at first. After years she'd decided to come out! She won't tell why though." Another forced laugh. "Here I am rambling away. You used to listen to all my ramblings. I appreciated it, even if I never told you."

Hanji sat in silence, staring down at the ground that caused a well of emotion in their chest.

"I know you can't hear me. But it helps to come by and pretend you can." Their voice cracked just the slightest and they swallowed to steady their emotions. "I miss you."

"I wish you would answer me." They felt their self-control start to break and the tears begin to roll down their cheek.

Their half expected someone to join them, for someone to put their hand on their shoulder and tell them it was all going to be okay. But this wasn't like the stories Armin read in his books. This was their reality and there were no happy endings.

They slowly placed the flowers in their hand on the grass and closed their eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore Petra." They put their face into their palms trying desperately to control their tears. "Everyday someone new dies! I can never help them! They're torn from the world so cruelly, without a chance to even survive! I don't know why I keep fighting when I'm going to meet the same end."

The wind stirred up ever so slightly and Hanji jumped when they felt a hand on their cheek. She opened their eyes to find the owner of the hand but they were alone. They could still feel the hand on their cheek, comforting and familiar. As nice as it felt they didn't like the fact that they didn't understand where the feeling was coming from.

It moved from their cheek and Hanji sat up straight when the feeling engulfed their torso. A sense of strength filled their being, mentally and physically. Their tears dry now, Hanji stood from their place on the grass and smiled. They didn't believe in ghosts or spirits, but maybe they could believe just this once.

"Petra?" They asked. The feeling around their chest tightened like a hug, secure and reassuring.

Hanji felt the urge to cry again. "I'll keep fighting. I'll keep living. And we'll see each other again, but not before I do everything I can to help humanity." Hanji pushed their shoulders back and saluted the grave stone with a new determination they hadn't felt since they joined the military. As soon as the presence released them, they turned slowly and walked into the castle.

**-**

Petra watched the waves of the ocean crash against the beach. She couldn't wait for her friends to make it here alive, to see their faces when they see the endless blue that held so many new creatures. She heard approaching footsteps behind her and looked back to see the face of the boy who seemed much too young to be here.

"Hello Marco. Come to enjoy the scenery?"

"Maybe later, I have to welcome a few of my friends today." Petra's face hid no emotion.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Their jobs are done. They deserve a rest."

"Do you know who's joining us today?"

"Just four this time. Three from the 104th, and one from..." Marco hesitated and watched Petra nod.

"Where are they entering?"

"Here. The fight against the titans is almost over thanks to them, and their reward is to see their destination."

As soon as he finished speaking a glowing doorway faded into existence on a nearby boulder. The two soldiers walked over to the doorway and waited for their friends. The first to come through was a shorter boy with a shaved head. He was holding the hand of a taller girl with a brown ponytail and tears in her eyes. The boy watched her with sadness in his eyes as he tried to calm her cries, but to no avail.

Petra placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled when she looked at her. "Sasha Braus, you don't have to be scared anymore. You're safe, and now you can rest."

She saw Marco walk over to the other boy and lead him away from the doorway. Petra did the same for the teary girl in front of her, letting her follow her friends by herself so Petra could welcome the next arrival.

An even shorter figure walked through the doorway, blonde hair held up and a unique nose. She looked up at Petra and froze, both immediately recognizing the other.

"Annie Leonhardt, welcome." Petra smiled genuinely at the shorter girl who looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand why you had to do what you did. There are no grudges held here, rest." Petra directed her to Sasha and Connie who were beginning to run and dance in the ocean's water. Annie hesitantly walked towards them, expecting cries of 'traitor' or 'murderer' from her old friends but received tears of joy and hugs instead.

Turning back to the doorway Petra watched a tall man walk through the door. Out of habit Petra saluted and smiled up at him. "Welcome Commander."

Erwin looked around and then down to his arms. She watched him move his right arm several times before he smiled and saluted Petra as well. "It's nice to finally be at peace. Levi can handle the last fight. I know he can."

"He will sir." She let him walk past towards the ocean to watch the younger soldiers splash in the water. His words bothered her only slightly. Everyone knew Hanji was to take command when he died. So why did he say Levi?

Petra turned to join them when Marco walked over and stopped her. He shook his head and pointed back at the doorway. She looked back and saw a fifth figure step through the opening. She gave Marco a confused look but he seemed to be ignoring her in favor of watching the new arrival. A tired looking figure walked through, clearly still feeling the effects from their last moments. But their eyes were still alive with determination just like Petra remembered.

"Hanji?"

At the sound of their name, they looked up and ran towards the shorter woman. Pulling Petra into a hug they murmured quietly, "Poor Moblit couldn't save me this time."

Petra pulled away from the hug and smiled. "You've done all you can, and he won't be joining us for some time. You've done humanity a great service."

Hanji smiled. "You're damn right I did."


End file.
